


Before You Go

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Rimming, but really not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's so damn hard to say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mady).



> Lightly based off the song Postcards and Polaroids by Sleeping with Sirens. Credit for the title and any lyrics I used come from the aforementioned song. I wrote this for [Mady](inflourescense.tumblr.com) for her birthday and that little shit better be grateful. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

Louis curled himself further around the boy huddled in his lap, trying to tuck himself as small as possible. He runs his fingers through the loose curls of his fringe, his other hand toying with the elastic of the other boy’s boxers. The younger boy looks up at him, his eyes wide and shining, his lips quirked down and a crease between his brows.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispers, curling further in on himself and resting his forehead to the other boy’s shoulder. Louis sighs, starting to push the taller boy down onto the bed, spreading him out and kneeling between his legs. 

“It won’t be for long. You know I come back. I’ll always come back to you,” he murmurs into the crease of the younger boy’s thigh.

“I know. But before you go… could you-” he pauses, taking a deep breath trying to keep his voice steady. “Could you love me just a little bit more?” The older boy nods once before leaning up and kissing him softly, running his hands down until he’s kneading the pale flesh of the other boys hips. He parts their lips, moving along his jaw, neck and chest, leaving bright love bites, carrying them down to his hips and thighs. He coaxes Harry to turn over, admiring the curve of his bum before continuing his work down his back, over shoulder blades and nipping at his spine. He dips his thumbs down, spreading him before licking a long stripe from his balls to the dip of his spine. He goes back, digging his fingers into the small perk of his arse, licking and biting over the sensitive flutter of his rim. 

“Feel good, kitten?” Louis asks, kitten licking around before dipping the tip of his tongue into the younger boy. Harry whines, pushing back into his face and gripping the sheets tight. He tries to squeak out a response but it gets cut off by the older boy digging his tongue in deeper. He works him for a few more minutes before sucking his fingers and then pushing two in carefully. He spreads them, pulling them in and out several times before adding a third, licking around them.

“Lou, fuck please, fuck fuck,” the taller boy gasps out, feeling the older boy remove his fingers before pressing his slick cock in torturously slow. He pulls his hips back, fucking back in just as slow. Changing his mind he pulls out to a distressed sound from the other boy before flipping him over and pressing their chests together. He pushed back in, pressing their lips together softly. They move together until they’re shaking and gasping and coming together. Louis kisses all over the other boy’s face, over his eyelids and nose and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings until the younger boy falls asleep with a small smile on his face. He gets up carefully, grabbing a flannel and gently cleaning the other boy off, tucking him in. Brushing his fringe back and pressing one more kiss to his forehead. He grabs the note he’d written earlier before grabbing his bag and slipping out of the flat, locking the door behind him.

***

Unsurprisingly Harry wakes up the next morning alone, a long sigh leaving his lips before he notices an envelope with his name on it surrounded by drawings of hearts and dicks. He doubles over in laughter, fondness for the other boy flooding through him. He hates when the other boy has to leave but it’ll always be worth it in the end.


End file.
